


Untold story

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poets - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark, Other, Poetry, Sad, Writer, couldn't think of a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: The world: vain, dark, and unaccepting,(short poem)





	Untold story

She cries for help  
but no one cares  
she's slowly sinking  
drowning in her own despair  
has always been the outcast  
no one dared to look at or befriend  
still, nothing has changed  
they turn away as she painfully meets her end  
no one misses her  
they never will  
too focused on the mirrors  
getting their earthly fill  
the world continues consuming poison  
destruction and death, people remain to take joy in  
all of society has become beautiful monsters  
annihilating all competition  
destroying those who cannot fit the system  
the world may look beautiful but is not what it seems  
ask the ones who have been terminated  
but be cautious of who you trust, by all means  
take it from me, the nameless odd one out  
the girl it all started with, whom  
you know nothing about

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave Kudos.


End file.
